The Wall Falls
by Eurotintin
Summary: Just what happened when the Berlin Wall fell. I think this would be what would have happened with Germany and his brother. Nothing big, just writing history with a little twist. Warning! Tears may be imminent if you play a moving soundtrack while reading this.


**I've been wanting to do this for a long time. Man, I wish I had been there to see such an awesome sight and feel history be written.**

**I do not own Hetalia or Germany.**

* * *

Germany tried to push his way through the crowds that enveloped him, but the sheer force of his own people was too much for even him to overcome. He couldn't see anything over the heads of the Germans and it was starting to really make him furious. He then noticed a street lamp nearby and began to wrestle his way towards it.

After swimming through the thick, flowing crowd, Germany finally reached his objective. He firmly grasped the iron and hoisted himself up as best he could. It was hard, the metal was frigid in the frosty air of autumn and his hands nearly stuck to the surface. But he managed to climb up high enough to see past the crowd, and there it was.

For almost forty years now he knew that sight. That God-awful abomination covered in years of graffiti from end to end. Germany looked around the people who were shouting at the top of their lungs. He glanced over the movement encompassing him, waves of people crashed against the wall like the tide upon the rocks. Inside him, as the soul of their country, he could feel their spirit burning like wildfire.

He then spotted his objective. There, a good walk away, he could just barely see the house-like shape and the lamps around it where an unbelievably small amount of people were leaking out.

Checkpoint Charlie.

He leapt down from the pole and rammed his way through the people, filled with more determination than ever. Some people grew irritated at his behavior and complained, but he didn't care. Nothing was going to stop him now. Not this time. Not tonight.

He at last got to a distance where he could see the roof and platform where the 'East German' soldiers were. He watched as they tediously filed through the people and tried to ensure that everyone had their passes. Germany knew very well that the passes had become openly available, but he also knew that these people would grow sick and tired of waiting after they had been sealed inside that wall for so long.

He heard shouts and angry voices hurling around the area. This was bad, something had to be done before the situation turned ugly. Germany wedged his way through the crowd trying to find a way to tell his people to be patient and wait for a few minutes. Of course, he himself couldn't bear to wait a minute more, but he needed to have control over the masses. He knew their desperate feelings better than anyone. Though he knew that they wouldn't really know who he was, he had to do something before...

"Ah! Diese Menschen sind unruhig bekommen! Wir können nicht mit ihnen mithalten! Sie sind schneller kommen als wir es schaffen!"

"Sie werden nicht für ihre Pässe warten! Selbst Menschen, die ich gesagt habe, um ihre Pässe und Rendite zu bekommen sind immer noch hier zu bleiben und es ist nur immer schlimmer durch die zweite!"

Germany would have normally been able to understand this clearly, but the roars of the crowd only made him understand that the guards were getting worried about the masses of people around them. They too realized the sheer force of the people and how at any moment, they could get violent and lash out. Germany was beginning to think that disaster was going to befall them when, like a clear bell, almost unearthly clear, he heard the shout of:

"Öffnen Sie die Tore! Öffnen Sie sie auf!"

Germany staggered and everyone around him went absolutely ballistic when they heard this. The red and white striped bar that had blocked East from West began to rise. Germany watched and felt as it he was witnessing the very hand of God coming down and lifting that bar. Like a dam that had long been blocked off, the people came streaming out and left the confinements of the home they knew no more. Germany was old and had seen much history, but right now in this rare blink of a moment, he saw the pages form and the words form upon them. This second, this tiny little second of time that would be gone in the blink of an eye, history was being written in droves.

Germany dug through the crowd, though everyone was celebrating around him, he still panicked. He looked for what seemed like an eternity and shouted with all of his power.

"_Bruder! Bruder!_"

He looked back from the gate and around him, but there was no sign of him anywhere. Germany grew shaky, he had feared this for ages now. Was this how it was? Was he just inheriting everything from the East because there was nothing more there?

"kesesese..."

Germany's heart pumped harder when he heard the slithering noise behind him. He stood completely frozen, not daring to look behind him. But surely, he found his neck turn and his eyes glance behind him. When at last his view found its way back to the gate, he felt himself struggle for air.

Standing a few feet away, looking like absolute trash, was a tall, pale haired man. His crimson eyes burned smugly though heavy black circles lines the underside of them. Germany was almost dead certain that the coat he wore was the same from when they had parted ways. it had fitted him like an absolute glove, but now it hung on him like over-sized shirt. He leaned a little on one leg as if it hurt to put too much pressure on his right foot. His left arm was slipped out of the coat sleeve and held a little yellow chick inside close to his chest which trembled from the European cold. The man panted a few times as he stood there, flocks of his people swarming out of East Berlin around him. His breath sent white clouds floating off in the frigidity wind as he let out a few chuckles.

"You should see how stupid your face looks right now West."

Germany said nothing. His heart pounded as his feet seemed to be fixated to the gravel below him. But suddenly, one foot lifted off the ground and moved forwards a little before resting on the ground once again. The other followed suit until the two began to move faster and faster until Germany ran right into his brother slamming him with a great force as he clasped his arms around his back. Prussia staggered a bit to get his footing as Germany clutched his brothers loose clothing like a child with their mother. Prussia heard some strange noises coming from the head beside him and forced more laughs through his teeth.

"Really bruder? I never thought I'd see the day someone as stoic and orderly as you would shed tears! I knew you were just a big baby all the..."

"Just shut up." Germany hissed. Prussia's face jumped with surprise. Germany hugged him tighter and shamelessly let the tears flow down his face. "Just shut up you damn kraut."

Prussia had swore that he would be strong when he saw Germany. After all, he had expected his brother to be the same. But as Prussia felt his little sibling embrace him and saw the unity of their people around him, something deep within his cocky chest began to hurt. He stared up trying to let the air keep his eyes frozen, but he felt the painful hot tears leak from them, steam seeming to rise from his cheeks in the cold. He shakily brought his weakened hands out and slipped them under Germany's arms and clutched his shoulders. He buried his face into the blonde hair and smelt his brother. The scent of his hair, the scent of his clothes, his dogs, his house, his food, his sweat, everything hit him like a sledgehammer. Such small things that that he never thought he would notice so vividly nor care to recall nor miss so desperately. He started weeping uncontrollably, a stark reversal of the cocky bastard attitude.

"God Germany, I wish I knew. I wish I knew how to tell you how much I missed your sorry face in a way that doesn't sound like completely sentimental Kuhscheiße."

Germany started laughing, in part from relief that his brother hadn't changed, in part from the hope that was growing around them from all angles, but mostly from the sheer joy of feeling his brother in his arms and knowing that at last, he was free.

Prussia began laughing alongside his brother. Though the tears never ceased flowing from either of their eyes, neither did the laughter from their mouths.

Cheers sounded as people scaled the wall and started helping those still on the other side to climb over. Beer, Champagne, Flowers, streamers, confetti was literally everywhere. But nothing was quite as widespread as the German flags that waived patriotically through the night. Suddenly, the sky sparked and burst with color as masses of light from fireworks filled the air. The air radiated with cheers, songs, laughter, and tears as the people celebrated this day. This impossible day that was supposed to never have come.

And as they filled the land with joy, as they thanked God for this moment, little did the people realize that among them, looking quite like any ordinary human beings, stood the very manifestations of their once divided land who, like all of them, had once again been reunited.


End file.
